This grant provides a focus for investigators with different backgrounds to apply their knowledge to pharmacological and external disease problems. The group includes investigators with interests in physiology, pharmacology, immunology, microbiology and morphology who are working together on problems of virus infections of the eye, tissue preservation, corneal graft rejection prevention, corneal physiology, treatment of glaucoma, and related structural studies. This Center grant provides support functions of tissue culture preparation, an instrument shop, a pathology and electron microscopy service, biostatistical-computer service and patient co-ordination.